Brenna's Pack
by Alyssa12112
Summary: Brenna is a werewolf and has spent half her life hiding from Voldemort. When her brother and his friends are turned to Werewolves she comes back to help them. She finds herself and her new pack on the run from the Death Eaters and the Wizarding world. They meet another pack before meeting the Beacon Hills pack. Derek/Brenna Harry/Gin Blaise/Luna Ron/Mione Draco/Scott


_**"Advice is what we ask for when we already know the answer, but wish we didn't. " – Erica Jong**_

_***I own nothing but the story in which I'm writing….***_

Salem, Massachusetts

The white wolf went tearing through the forest. Her white eyes shining vividly through the night. The sound of popping seemed to echo through the forest and she stopped once to listen. Then as another pop sounded she took off for a house that was in the distance. The door opened to a girl standing there.

"What's wrong?" she asked the wolf and the wolf simply rushed past her and walked into the living room of the house. A man stood up from where he was sitting next to his wife. His wife looked out the window. The wolf transformed in mid step into a woman with long white hair. She was completely white in every area. She had white eyes and she was tall.

"They know where we are. Now would be a good time to leave Salem. Things will happen if we don't go now." She said and even her voice was soft and mystical sounding. The girl who had answered the door came in at that time.

"You heard her. Blaise help your wife pack. "She said looking at a black man who was growling at the door as though he were already in wolf form. He took hold of the white girl and led her off up the stairs without question.

"Harry you and Ginny go pack and take Hermione and Ron with you and I'll get Draco. "She said and then turned and left the room.

* * *

An hour later found all of them in the living room again, but they all had trunks beside them and were waiting on the signal. The signal was Brenna telling them to go.

"I guess we wait. But Harry are you sure that Brenna should go with us?" asked Ginny who was standing beside him. She was holding his hand and was starting to look worried.

"Yea. Look Ginny she's my older sister and she's an alpha. We need her. "Harry responded and Ginny nodded in understanding. She wasn't going to fight her husband on it.

"Ok. Daryl said that the best place to go to is Beacon Hills. It's small and there's another Pack there that we can ally with." Brenna said while she dragged her trunk in after her.

"So we are we going now?" Blaise asked and Luna laughed at him as she came to stand next to her husband.

"We are going now. Don't be impatient. "Luna said as she kiss her husband. He rolled his eyes at her and laughed. Just as she said this Brenna gave them all a picture of a house. It was beautiful. They all turned on the spot and were gone with a loud pop. Brenna waited 10 seconds before going outside. She casted a containing spell, then she sent a fiend fire spell at the house. Then she turned to see red spells flying at her before she disappeared on the spot.

* * *

On the other side of the Country, the Pack Alpha Derek Hale was going nuts. New scents had arrived in his territory completely out of nowhere. The rest of his pack were trying to find the people that had come out of nowhere. But so far no one had found anything at all.

"Hey! There are new students in school. "Scott said as he ran into the house. Derek sighed in anger.

"I followed two of them home; turns out they are all werewolves. There are about 8 of them. "He said and Derek looked at him in shock.

"How are they all werewolves?" he sneered and Scott sighed before he snapped at Derek,

"I don't know! They fucking smelled like it!" he said and then turned and ran out again.

"Looks like I need to pay their alpha a visit." He muttered as he went back to the back of the house where his little sister Cora was waiting.

"So any word of whom they are?" she asked and he rolled his eyes and took off running toward the woods. Cora's cry of outrage at being ignored rang through the woods.

* * *

They appeared outside the house. Luna smiled before walking into the house leaving the others toward the house. Brenna came in after her and walked to the stairs and was gone for 20 minutes before coming back down and yelling that the master bedroom was hers. Then she turned and was gone again, this time not returning.

"Be careful tomorrow. Ginny, Harry and Blaise will be followed home by another alpha." Luna said and then turned and went upstairs, and Blaise followed after her. Harry and Ginny went to their room as well leaving Draco, Ron and Hermione to talk over what they were going to do for their jobs.

"Well I still think that Draco should take up a teaching job. " Hermione said as she sat beside Ron on their new couch.

"No! It's bad enough that because of Fenrir I have to be stuck in the Muggle World. "Draco said and then turned and walked into the back of the house where his apartment was.

"I'll be a cop." He shouted back and then they heard nothing else from him. Hermione giggled as she stood up and yanked Ron up with her and led him up the stairs to their room that they hadn't thought to pick out.

Brenna sat alone in her room as a loud howl erupted from the forest around her new house.

"Bloody Hell! Who's howling?" Ron yelled coming into my room and looking at Brenna. Brenna laughed and pushed him towards the door.

"It's the Alpha of this area. Now get out." She spat and then shut the door in his face.

* * *

_**Sorry the chapter is short and confusing. I promise to make them better.**_


End file.
